


Practical Skills, Suited for the Position

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A job interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Skills, Suited for the Position

There was nothing objectively wrong with Teddy Lupin. Charlie fidgeted with the roll of parchment in his hands and then set it down on the desk, looking up at Teddy.  
  
"Why exactly do you want this position at the reserve?"  
  
Teddy shifted in his seat. He was Harry's godson - practically Charlie's godson by extension. He had dated Victoire. It was positively criminal for Charlie to watch the way his muscles shifted under his fabric and wonder how his skin tasted. Criminal.  
  
Licking his lips, Teddy said, "Well, it's the best dragon preserve in Europe - a real chance to learn about the subject and err ... study under someone knowledgeable..."  
  
"You've never shown an interest in dragons before." Charlie unrolled the parchment and squinted at the small print. "Working at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, an internship at St. Mungo's, a part time job at Flourish and Blotts... you don't seem to know what it is you want to do, Mr. Lupin."  
  
The "Mr. Lupin" felt stiff and awkward on Charlie's lips - this was _Teddy_ , who had been prancing around the Burrow for holidays as long as Charlie could remember now - as long as he wanted to remember. As long as Fred had been gone.   
  
This was Teddy who had spiked the Christmas eggnog, Teddy who had snogged Victoire under the mistletoe while Bill glared.   
  
This was Teddy who had finally grown up and become a legal object of Charlie's fantasies. Not that he would--  
  
"I just needed a little ... direction," Teddy said. His foot brushed against Charlies' under the desk - he shifted a little, his foot moving back and forth against Charlie's instep. "I'm very interested in ... errr ... dragons."  
  
"You did well on your NEWT for Care of Magical Creatures, I'll grant you," Charlie said, moving his foot away. Teddy didn't realize that he had bumped into Charlie's foot, that was all. An honest mistake. "But you've no practical experience, Mr. Lupin. You'd be a hinderance to us on the preserve."  
  
"You could teach me," Teddy said, wetting his lips again. "Give me some practical experience ... Mr. Weasley."   
  
His foot was against Charlie's again, stroking his instep more firmly, and Charlie bit his lip, stifling a groan. Teddy's hair flashed blue and he looked up at Charlie through thick lashes. "Please?"  
  
"I don't - I d-don't know what exactly you want, Mr.-"  
  
"Call me Teddy."   
  
"This is hardly appropriate-"  
  
Teddy was unbuttoning his collar, baring a few inches of pale skin. "It's warm in here, isn't it? Mr. Weasley? Perhaps you'd like to take off your coat?"  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"I should think that was obvious." Teddy vaulted himself up onto the desk and sat in front of Charlie, his legs dangling over the edge, spread to put one on each side of Charlie's legs. He unfastened two more buttons and gave Charlie a sultry look. "I'm seducing you."  
  
"This is a job interview-"  
  
"I'm not interviewing for _that_ job," Teddy said. He reached over and put a hand on each of Charlie's shoulders, leaning close enough to kiss him. Their lips were an inch apart and Charlie felt Teddy's warm breath. He smelled like tea and honey.  
  
Quirking one eyebrow, he said, "I was actually answering the personals ad you put in _A Wizard's Best Wand_ ... Charlie."  
  
"Oh," Charlie said. His tongue felt thick in his mouth and he swallowed as Teddy came closer. Teddy, who was young enough to be his son – Teddy, who was warm in his arms and who was looking up at Charlie, his lips were poised for a kiss. " _Oh_."  
  
He was squirming in Charlie's lap, he was kissing Charlie's neck … no, Charlie decided, there was nothing objectively wrong with Teddy Lupin. Nothing criminal about lusting after him.  
  
"In that case, we'd better see how well your skills are suited to the position." Charlie bent his head and kissed Teddy, tasting tea and honey and something spicy. Teddy sighed into the kiss, his hands curling around Charlie's neck, his lips parting for him.  
  
Charlie pulled back, but held Teddy tight. "I do think that you've just earned yourself a second interview, Mr. Lupin … I'll see you in Hogsmeade tonight."  
  
"Great!" Teddy hopped out of Charlie's lap and leaned in for another kiss. "I'll pick you up at eight."


End file.
